A Brawl Christmas
by LordLenne
Summary: The brawlers have a Christmas party! And everyone gets a present! Except for...Lucas. NessLucas shounen-ai/yaoi one-shot.


**Lenne:** I had fun making this story :D I hope you enjoy! Oh and sorry for a sort of misleading title, I wanted to use "NessXLucas Christmas Special" to attract fans but I felt it didn't make sense with summary. Anyways, enjoy!

**Contains shounen-ai/yaoi of NessXLucas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or the characters.  
**

* * *

"Knock knock."

"Who's there…"

"Marth."

"And?"

"You're supposed to say 'Marth who?'!"

"Not in the mood. Just come in."

The swordsman entered the Earthbound room, containing a lazy Ness on his bed.

"You coming to the Christmas party?"

"That's today?"

"Yeah. And don't think of saying no, Master Hand said everyone has to come." He paused and looked around the room. "Where's Lucas?"

"I don't know. I guess I should look for him."

"Maybe he's already having fun at the party without you."

"Nah. He wouldn't do that to me. We go everywhere together."

After that last statement, they could hear fast thumping noises. They kept rising in volume, until a familiar, cute voice shouted "Poyo poyo!"

Kirby ran up behind Marth, in a mixed expression of panic and demand. He cried once more, "poyo!" after tugging on Marth's cape.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming. See ya there, Ness." Marth and Kirby exited the room. Ness sighed heavily and followed them.

He took his time walking through the long hall way of bed rooms, neutral without a thought about anything happy or sad. But only one thing was on his mind. Where was Lucas? Recalling what Marth said, he shook his head. No way could his best friend just leave him there without notice. He closed his eyes, using the quiet rebounding noises of his footsteps drawing the illusion of the hall way in his mind. But he didn't expect something to pop up randomly and bump into him.

"Ow!" cried the black-haired boy.

"S-sorry! …Oh, Ness!"

As Ness opened his eyes, the image of another psychic boy appeared from quick blur.

"Lucas. Where were you?"

"Sorry. I was helping Miss Peach decorate. I didn't think you want to help, so…sorry. I hope you didn't think I'd just ditch you…"

"It's alright." After standing up, he offered his hand to pull the other up. "Let's go on to the party."

At the large, newly custom-created room (by Master Hand and his friend, of course!), a giant Christmas-decorated pine tree was held down in the center of everything. Presents of large and small were placed under the leaves, with name tags of many brawlers; it seemed like everyone got at least one present!

Looking around from the front, the whole room was really one big rectangle, with the width almost being the same as the length. Entering from the bottom right side, there was a food table that led up to the other side of the room (from length-to-length sides). Every brawler filled a random empty spot in the whole room, and the one that stood out most was Bowser with a Santa hat. Oh, but there was also Sonic jumping in his rolled up form around the tree as well as Pit flying above the top, hanging last-second ornaments.

Ness took slow steps closer. "Wow…I didn't expect the room to be like this…"

"Even the tree is amazing!" cried Lucas. Ness followed the blonde boy running up to the tree immediately, gazing on its wonderful glory of lights and decorations.

"I see you both are having fun."

"Well, we just came in and—GEH?"

As Ness turned around, followed by Lucas, both of them were shocked by Zero Samus' outfit. A tight-like red outfit with cotton wrapped around the end of the sleeves, along with a red hood that had cat ears she didn't bother to wear. The leg sleeves ended at her knees, which then had thin black spandex material finishing off the bare skin down to the ankles, covered by yet again the red material with cotton lining. Only the arm sleeves had went all the way up to her wrists.

"Oh, this?" She pulled slightly on the crescent end of the cloth on her chest, and released it, making a slight thwack sound. "Sorry if it's…disturbing. Craptain Falcon over there made me wear this. And Master Hand did say I would appeal more in this." She caught Ness staring, but with those keen eyes of her, she noticed Ness was looking almost below her chin, before his eyes went back to the Christmas tree, acting as if nothing had happened.

"I'm not looking!" cried Lucas. He also turned his head away.

"Oh, it's okay. You both are growing up, you'll get used to it. Ta-ta!" She strutted away towards Snake, Lucario and Falco.

"So Lucas…did you get me anything?"

"Well…that's the surprise of Christmas."

"Ahaha, sure, okay. I'll wait."

After looking around for a bit more, Ness noticed the top left corner of the rectangular room, empty and not randomly filled by a brawler. Why was that? He looked above it, and saw some kind of plant hanging from above. He wasn't quite sure what it was…then he noticed Peach in a holiday red dress next to the blank spot, smiling. He could have also sworn he may have heard a small, evil giggle in the midst of the loud chatter.

Hanging out in the party for an hour more, Master Hand appeared above the Christmas tree. That hand of his/her/it rotated around to make its signal of looking around. S/he/it made a knuckle gesture, like stretching, before s/he/it yelled "SILENCE!" in a manly distorted voice. "Now, everyone is allowed to get their presents! Come!"

Sonic was the first to grab his presents, of course, because he was the fastest. Then came Kirby, King Dedede, Yoshi, Donkey and Diddy, Wario, and the rest. Pit had to fly over everyone, waiting for the small crowd of curiosity to scatter before getting his gifts. Link and Zelda also had to wait, leaning against the wall close to them. Ness and Lucas also decided to wait for the crowd to finish scattering as well.

As the crowd lessened, they saw Toon Link walking towards them with three-medium sized presents, of yellow, green, and blue.

"Check it!" he exclaimed. "I got three!"

Ness rolled his eyes as Lucas tried to be nice and lightly clapped for the toon character. Ness walked over to the tree and searched the left over colorful boxes, picking up only one red box addressed to him.

"Ah. I wonder what's in it." He tried shaking, and the noise received was of course, an object shaking inside. He predicted it would be a new yo-yo, something that he actually needed, since his old one was about to break with much string replacement.

He carried his gift under his right arm, watching his friend walking around the tree, trying to find his gifts. But as the smile turned to nothing then a frown, Ness became worried.

"What's wrong, Luke?"

"I can't find one…!" His voice broke as if he was almost going to cry.

"Lucas…"

"N-n…nothing?" he stepped back; hanging his head, trying to hide his almost broke down happiness. Zelda noticed the disappointed boy, and grew curious. Looking at other noticing brawlers, she heard a small conversation from two that were distanced away.

"Hey, what's wrong with Lucas…?" asked Red.

"I think he said he didn't get a present, not even one," replied Pit.

"Oh…poor guy."

Zelda walked up to the blonde boy in a rushing manner and squat down to be elevated with his size. "There, there, it's okay Lucas. I'm sure…there's one in there. Maybe you just didn't look careful enough."

"N-no…I checked every one. There's…n-nothing." Zelda looked over at the tree, finding still left over presents and Yoshi trying to find his.

Ness looked around the tree, trying to make sure that there was at least one for his friend! But…truthfully, there was none. He felt the immense remorse by not getting his friend something, as soon as he heard a sob.

Link walked up behind Zelda and sighed. "Some girl Lenne is."

Crazy Hand popped up behind Link. "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" and then disappeared.

Lucas sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees. He shut his eyes. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to disbelieve in the truth that nobody supposedly liked him, but his wishes didn't come true.

Ness walked a step closer. "Lucas…you don't need a present. Come on…cheer up."

But his words didn't reach him. Now most of the brawlers were staring. Where was Master Hand when you need him/her/it?

Chatter began to vent about the sad psychic boy. Ness looked around. They wanted everyone to shut up, let the boring Christmas music keep playing and go back to partying.

"RAWR!" howled Bowser. "WHO TOOK THE LAST TOADCAKE?"

"Oh, MY fault," Ganondorf responded sarcastically, stuffing in the last bite. Now everyone's attention was on them.

"I WAS GONNA GET THAT!"

Sonic ran up to Bowser. "Well, you're too slow!" and ran away. Bowser growled fiercely at Ganondorf, and exchanged fiery, malevolent glares. The first move was made when Bowser attempted to punch Ganondorf's shoulder. He missed and was met with a counter attack from the evil man's knee.

Master Hand appeared once again, closer to the aggressive two. "BREAK IT UP!"

That last command was ignored as Bowser tackled into Ganondorf. He suffered a major push back, and was sent flying! Master Hand, Zelda, and Link moved out of the way, but Lucas was a sitting duck! Ness, saving his life once again, pushed him out of the way and was met with a flying tackle, heading to the empty corner of the room, slamming into the wall as Ganondorf crashed and stumbled to the side.

"Ness!" The blonde boy ran up to the slightly injured other. He sat down on his legs, checking on him. "Are you okay?"

"Ah hah!" Peach yelled. She pulled out a remote from her invisible dress pocket and pressed a big red button. She jumped back as metal started to seep through the two walls and formed a cage, trapping the PSI users.

"No getting out until you kiss!"

Lucas and Ness, who just shook out the pain, exclaimed "WHAT!" They both saw her pointing to the ceiling, and looked up. The plant above them was now better to see, and Ness just wanted to hit himself. It was mistletoe.

"Oh hoho! Nice one, Peach!" yelled Ike.

Now almost everyone was gathering near the cage, with the exception of Master Hand grabbing the two trouble makers. Ness and Lucas looked around, seeing an impressed Ike, curious Marth, Red, Samus and Ice Climbers, and some others. The pokemon were questioned, unable to understand what the situation was. R.O.B didn't understand love, and Kirby and Meta Knight didn't really care at all.

"Oh wow…poor them," Link whispered to Zelda.

"Peach, this is cruel." told Zelda.

"Yeah! They're both guys too!" chipped in Pit.

"Hey, Master Hand did say I could do this, and a kiss is a kiss regardless of gender."

"What! Master Hand, help us!" Lucas yelled.

"Sorry boys, but I'm busy." s/he/it said as s/he/it was throwing out Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Come on, just one kiss and you're free to go!" Peach waved the remote in her hand.

"Oh come on…!" Ness groaned. He looked at a blushing Lucas, sitting in front of him. He sat there, head slightly tilted down, almost frozen, unable to perform any action.

"F-Fine!" Ness leaned in slowly, shutting his eyes, not wanting to see any of the cheering gestures or camera flashes that may appear. It was only an inch away before Lucas realized his surroundings. He didn't want to back away, really. He tried to lean in as well, but only caught 1/8th of the distance as their lips made contact.

As expected, there were cheers from Ike and a few others, and a few laughs from rude ones like Wario. The brawler creatures looked at each other in question.

Pit and Zelda hit their faces with their hands in sympathy of the embarrassment. Link and Red wanted to look away, since it felt awkward.

As soon as they started to pull away in those unaware four seconds, Peach hit the button and the cage disappeared into the wall. Ness got up and ran out the door immediately. Lucas was embarrassed too, but didn't mind the attention. He followed the other after the abrupt audience silence.

"Ugh." grunted Zelda. "Link, give me your present."

"But it's my new MP3 player!" he retorted, holding it. "It even has our brawl songs on it!"

"I'll get you a new one!" She snatched it and walked out the exit, with her swordsman following as well.

Pit walked up to the red-clothed princess. "Peach, that was mean."

"Don't care. Anyways, WHO'S NEXT?" she yelled, and laughed maniacally, "AHAHAHAHA!" Everyone stayed away from that corner now.

* * *

"N-Ness, wait!"

"No, go away!"

Lucas met their bedroom door with a slam. He knocked on it, gently yet loud and cried his friend's name. "Ness!"

"No!"

Ness sat down against the door after locking it. He felt the vibrations of the knocks and Lucas' begging voice. He felt guilty doing that too. Lucas said one more time, "Ness, please…?"

Without haste, Ness unlocked the door and scooted to the wall on his right. His body was facing the lonely corner. The door opened, and walked in a sorry Lucas.

"Ness…" he walked over, sat down and now was Ness' view. "Why'd you run?"

"Because…it was embarrassing! It's so stupid!" he shut his eyes and hung his head.

Silence filled the room with an opened door. Only a dozen seconds passed before Lucas placed his hand on the other's shoulder, and whispered "Hey." Ness looked up with almost tearful eyes.

"Did you like it?"

"Like what…?"

"Um…the kiss." There was a faint blush on the blonde's cheeks.

"…Kind…a." Ness looked away to the large space of Earthbound items in their room.

"Ness." whispered Lucas.

"What?" He was caught off guard, still staring at the space until he noticed Lucas' face closing in. In Ness' honesty, he didn't want to back away. He wanted comfort, and the kiss was a part of that. No, it was everything he needed.

They both closed their eyes, enjoying the warm moment they were privately having. Lucas pulled away first, thinking he was finished, but didn't know the other wanted more. His head was pulled in for more lip contact by a free arm around his neck. Lucas scooted closer too, having his arm reaching around Ness' lower back.

They continued a soft, wet-mouthed kiss for some seconds more, until Ness used his tongue and had it dance with Lucas'. The blonde boy made a surprised moan, still confirming what was happening. He didn't expect his friend to want this much! But still, he enjoyed it to the fullest, and continued the wonderful love making.,

After having a minute of enjoyment, they pulled away and looked at each other—first their wet mouths, knowing that imaginatively, sighing from pleasure, then looked at each other's eyes. Their voices dropped to a loud whisper.

"Luke…"

"Ness…"

The green-clothed Hyrulian ran into the doorway and poked in his head from the side.

"Link!"

"Shut up!" Link's face was met with a woman's fist and he was knocked out on the floor.

Zelda walked in the room and around the open door. She took a few seconds of looking at each one of them before Lucas spoke in panic.

"Um…we were just…!"

"It's okay, I'll keep it a secret." She revealed her right hand hiding behind her back, holding a small yellow box, addressed to Lucas. "Merry Christmas, Lucas."

"Wow… thanks Miss Zelda!"

Link awoke and scratched behind his head. "Originally…that was mine."

Zelda turned around, waved her hand and sent a Din's Fire, slamming him back to the ground.

Ness chuckled at the little show. He got off the wall and stood up, watching his best (boy)friend staring at his present.

"Come on, let's get back to the party." said Zelda, dragging Link on his boot.

The psychics looked at each other for a nod, and walked out. In both of their minds, even without the use of telepathy, they knew each other's thought.

"_Best Christmas present ever_."

* * *

**Lenne**: Please tell me your minds went "d'awww" at that last sentence. ...Well okay you don't have to. Review if you enjoyed~!

And, Happy Christmas and Merry New Year everyone!


End file.
